


No

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: You would never guess David was once a Freelancer for the Director. He's finally happy where he is retired from military. But Carolina and Washington have other plans to ask of him.





	No

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't make sense but I rambled.

David would be lying if he said he wasn't irritated seeing agents Carolina and Washington with a group of Red and Blue simulation soldiers. His former teammates and colourful soldiers arrived at Camp Campbell with no warning. Causing him to have Gwen take the kids elsewhere away from the counselor cabin. The simulation soldiers joined in the mess hall per request of Wash and Carolina. 

He didn't want them there for any longer so he complied.

David leaned up against the door as the two settled themselves in sitting positions. He had everyone put their guns away, as he didn't want a certain trio be influenced by the bunch. Sighing, David crossed his arms.

“What do you want?” Carolina was the one to speak up, her green eyes filled with worry. 

“I know we've had our differences, Tennessee-”

“David,” he interrupted. “It's David.”

“Kind of confusing though considering there are two Davids in here, isn't it?” Wash piped up. David glared. 

“David or you leave.” Carolina sighed.

“Okay… David,” she sat upright. “We've had our differences but right now, something's come up. Something that involves you as well.”

David raised a brow. Carolina nor Wash ever came to him for anything in his time at Project Freelancer. David sighed. 

“Carolina, you knew as soon as I left I wanted nothing to do with the Freelancers. So this had better be worth it or-”

“The remaining Freelancers are being hunted down and murdered, David.” An icy chill ran through David's blood. Killed? He knew a majority were dead from battles but murdered? How was it possible?! “And you're one of the last few.”

David trembled. “How… How many are left? Including us. That you know of.”

Washington and Carolina exchanged looks and looked sadly at him. “Three.”

Legs like jelly, David looked at the floor. How was this happening. He'd never thought he'd be one of the last Freelancers alive. He slid down to the floor and put his hands in head. Everyone who had been kind to him. Everyone he grew up around. Dead. “Oh God… Oh my God…”

Wash tried to use a calm approach to David. “David I know this is a lot-”

“That's a fucking understatement!” David shook his head. “Everyone I knew and cared about was in Project Freelancer! Everyone who raised me and didn't cast me as a shadow just cause I was a kid like some I know.” He glared at them. They knew he meant them. He was one of the top leading soldiers despite his young age. In fact he was one away from being on the board the Director so loved. And Carolina, most of all, couldn't handle that.

Carolina looked at him sadly. “We know we made mistakes, Ten. We know. But we need you. If you come with us, you can be protected. You can help save planets and lives. We can even-”

“No.” They both exchanged surprised looks. 

“What?” Carolina asked. David furrowed his brows.

“No. I'm not joining you. I have my own life Carolina. I finally am happy. I finally found the life I need. I'm not leaving these kids because you finally decided you need me. I'm fine on my own. I can take care of myself.” David got up and clenched his fists. “I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not being a shadow anymore, Carolina. Not again. It took years for me to accept myself as anything but…”

He frowned. “Dad-... I mean… The Director did always like you better anyway…”

Carolina got up and walked to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she frowned sadly. “I’m sorry… I never should’ve meant to make you feel like this.”

David didn't look at her. He only shook his head. “But you did it anyway, Carolina…” He look up finally. “... Was it quick for him? When he died?”

“... Yeah… it was quick.” David nodded. 

“Good.” David stepped out of the way of the door and looked down again. “... You need to leave. I'm not going and if that's all you needed… you can go now.”

“... C'mon Wash.”


End file.
